Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 15 (Health and fitness)
Health and fitness is the fifteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *NATHAN makes a brand new and healthy recipe. *CHARLI makes an energy snack. *KATHLEEN makes snack packs for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI sings and dances about fruit. *TIM starts a fitness session, so he runs a Hi-5 disco workout. *CHARLI dances disco. *KELLIE skips the rope while Chats sings a song that has a surprise in it. *CHARLI plays a jumping, hopping and skipping game. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a squirrel (Tim) who doesn't look for nuts but he sings songs instead, though his squirrel friends (Charli, Kellie and Nathan) advice him that winter is coming and he must have enough nuts. Gallery Nathan_S7_E15.png Charli_S7_E15_1.png Kathleen_S7_E15.png Charli_S7_E15_2.png Tim_S7_E15.png Charli_S7_E15_3.png Kellie_S7_E15.png Charli_S7_E15_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E15.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Lots of fabulous food to eat, different flavours, what a treat Nice and fresh, crispy crunch, healthy food for a munchy lunch. Lots of fabulous food to eat, different flavours, what a treat Nice and fresh, crispy crunch, healthy food for a munchy lunch. ;Body move #01 I'm making yummy trail mix, making it this way So three cheers for Charli, yodel-o oh lay hooray. I'm making yummy trail mix, making it this way So three cheers for Charli, yodel-o oh lay hooray. I'm making yummy trail mix, making it this way So three cheers for Charli, yodel-o oh lay hooray. ;Puzzles and patterns A healthy snack pack for Hi-5 with apples to munch and crunch. A tasty snack pack for Hi-5 with apples to munch and crunch Bananas sweet and tasty, delicious before lunch. A healthy snack pack for Hi-5 with apples to munch and crunch Bananas sweet and tasty, delicious before lunch A piece of cheese if you please With lots of energy makes a healthy tasty snack for us to eat. ;Body move #02 Rockmelon, do the rockmelon rock Roll melon, roll melon roll Do the banana, na na na And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, whoa! Rockmelon, do the rockmelon rock Roll melon, roll melon roll Do the banana, na na na And the strawberry squat I wanna dance all day, dance all day Doing the fruit salad hop, whoa! ;Making music Boogie on the dance floor, hear that funky beat Swing your arms around, yeah, kick it with your feet Make your tummy shimmy, make your body bop Wiggling your shoulders, right up to the top, yeah. Boogie on the dance floor, hear that funky beat Swing your arms around, yeah, kick up with your feet Make your tummy shimmy, make your body bop Wiggling your shoulders, right up to the top Boogie on the dance floor, do the disco jive Do the disco workout, makes you feel alive Do the disco workout, makes you feel alive. Boogie on the dance floor, hear that funky beat Swing your arms around, yeah, kick up with your feet Make your tummy shimmy, make your body bop Wiggling your shoulders, right up to the top Boogie on the dance floor, do the disco jive Do the disco workout, makes you feel alive Do the disco workout, makes you feel alive. ;Body move #03 Boogie on the dance floor, hear that funky beat Swing your arms around, yeah, kick up with your feet Make your tummy shimmy, make your body bop Wriggling your shoulders, right up to the top. ;Word play Chats is my name and skipping is a game Skip, skip, skip, skip This is what we do when we go to the zoo Skip, skip, skip, skip Here is a clue, a move for you: Hop like a kangaroo! Chats is my name and skipping is a game Skip, skip, skip, skip This is what we do when we go to the zoo Skip, skip, skip, skip Here is a clue, a move for you: Walk like an elephant too! Chats is my name and skipping is a game Skip, skip, skip, skip This is what we do when we go to the zoo Skip, skip, skip, skip Here is a clue, a move for you: Cluck like a chicken too! Chats is my name and skipping is a game Skip, skip, skip, skip This is what we do when we go to the zoo Skip, skip, skip, skip Here is a clue, a move for you: You're my best friend too! ;Body move #04 Hop, hop, hop, skip, skip, skip Jump, jump, jump until we drop, yeah Jump, jump, jump, hop, hop, hop There ain't no way, I'm gonna stop. Jump, jump, jump, skip, skip, skip Jump, jump, jump until we drop, yeah Jump, jump, jump, hop, hop, hop There ain't no way, I'm gonna stop. ;Sharing stories Winter's coming and soon we'll be Tucked up in a tree so happily Colours changing everywhere It's autumn time and I Haven't got a care. Winter's coming and soon we'll be Tucked up in a tree so happily I like to watch the clouds race past I know that winter is Coming really fast. Winter has come and ... to race Snow is falling all over the place Cozy together we'll all be With friends like you I'm Happy as can be. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about health Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about sandwiches Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about trail & dehydrated fruit Category:Ep about apples Category:Ep about bananas Category:Ep about cheese Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about rock 'n' roll Category:Ep about salads Category:Ep about disco music Category:Ep about exercise & work out Category:Ep about skipping rope Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about zoo Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about chickens Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about skipping Category:Ep about squirrels Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about nuts Category:Ep about autumn Category:Ep about winter Category:Ep about collecting & collections Category:Ep about sharing